


Small Offerings

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Arthur get aroused from fucking a sleeping Merlin, who stays soft throughout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Offerings

Arthur wakes briefly when Merlin crawls into bed. His hands still smell of disinfectant, the smell of hospital that he's too tired to wash off completely before collapsing into bed. It's Sunday, and Arthur doesn't need to get up until it pleases him to do so. 

He hums a sleepy "Good morning, love," to Merlin before dozing for another hour or so, waking to a grey December morning (barely visible through the curtains) and Merlin's warm little backside pressed snugly to his groin. Merlin, who's fast asleep after his night shift. 

Propping himself up on an elbow to watch Merlin's pale face and long, dark lashes, Arthur's heart swells. Merlin may look fey and fragile, but it's all deceptive. He must have saved hundreds of lives during the years Arthur has known him. He works himself too hard, always burning his candle in both ends and possibly in the middle, too. Arthur leans over to kiss his cheek, knowing he shouldn't. Merlin needs his eight hours of the dreamless. 

At the touch of Arthur's lips, Merlin mutters something, frowning in a way which reminds Arthur of an otter or a wombat or something equally endearing. He licks Merlin's ear. Merlin buries himself deeper under the duvet. Arthur dives after him, pressing himself closer to Merlin's sleep-warm body. Merlin is so pliant like this, only stirring a little as Arthur rubs up against his bum. Arthur pulls down his own boxers first, letting his cock spring free, before peeling off Merlin's.

He nestles his cock in the moist heat between Merlin's buttocks. As soon as he does, he knows he shouldn't go further. Merlin will be so grumpy if he wakes up. But Merlin's plump behind has already cast its spell over Arthur's cock and he can't resist the temptation.

There is something delightful about the forbidden, and Merlin's huddled, dozing body is just that, forbidden fruit, tempting Arthur with its juicy sweetness. Thus fallen into sin, Arthur reaches round Merlin, running his hands gently over Merlin's bony chest and concave stomach. He's so soft, even the dark hairs dusted over his sternum and those leading from his navel to the thatch of pubic hair feel silky and dark under Arthur's fingers.

"Sexy _fiend_ ," Arthur mouths into Merlin's shoulder. Merlin parts his lips and the tip of his tongue flickers out over the full lower lip. Pink and wet. And _pink_. And _wet_. Oh, god. Arthur is lost. His hand finds it way to Merlin's groin, to the lovely curls there, as wild as those on Merlin's head.

It surprises him to find wee Merlin as blissfully asleep as slightly larger Merlin. When flaccid, Merlin's cock is minute, with a wealth of smooth foreskin. Arthur longs to suck all of its diminutive perfection into his mouth. To be able to gnaw gently at the foreskin, fuck the velvet-smooth glove of it with his tongue, touching the tiny, miniature cockhead deep inside it.

But then, doing so would mean depriving his own cock of the delight that is Merlin's shapely arse. And that he's unwilling to do. Inside Merlin's cleft, the little furl of muscle is soft and welcoming. Arthur has buried the tip of his cock in it before he even realises it has happened. Merlin is as boneless as a rag doll in Arthur's arms. It makes Arthur dizzy and greedy with want. He takes a deep breath, resisting the base impulse to thrust deeply into Merlin's hole and damn the consequences. Instead he disentangles himself enough to reach for the bottle of lube currently under his pillow. He pours a generous dollop of it on his fingers and proceeds to stealthily open his lover.

It's easy work in Merlin's deeply relaxed state. One finger, two fingers. In and out. He meets little resistance from Merlin's muscle. The soft, giving nature of Merlin's hole makes his heart overflow with love. No one else has ever been treated to Merlin's open, trusting body like this. He fumbles slick fingers over his cock before pressing the spongy tip to Merlin's opening and pushing. Sliding slowly, slowly inwards, _upwards_ , until he's fully seated. 

He sighs, thinking he could write sonnets about this.

Closing his eyes, breathing the homely salt and musk of Merlin's neck, he stays still for what must be minutes but feels like hours. Merlin's hole is warm and comfortable, enveloping him with the most basic and animal version of love. There's a stillness to this time which he finds pleasing. None of the frantic pulsing and borderline painful clenching of Merlin's arse which normally drives Arthur to distraction. This is slower, sweeter; _trusting_.

Merlin is still soft. His cock and moist, loose balls fill Arthur's hand with warmth, nesting there like a small animal. When Arthur finally draws back, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Merlin's bum, he hears a faint moan. A happy, sleepy sound which makes something in Arthur's chest ache. He pushes in again, in small increments. It's almost like the very first time he had Merlin. The very first time anyone had Merlin in such an intimate fashion, it would turn out. It's even better now, when no condoms are needed and he can slip naked inside Merlin's secret place. 

Arthur lets himself be slow and careful, until he's almost as pliant as Merlin, half asleep with the easy pleasure of it. Every now and then he stops, needing nothing more than being inside and weighing Merlin's balls and tiny cock in his hand in order to feel perfectly happy with the world.

His chest is sweaty against Merlin's back and the sun has risen behind the curtains as he finally realises he will come. He pulls out then, reluctantly slipping out of Merlin's body. Gently, he arranges Merlin to lie on his back, before straddling him. They're both soaked in sweat, despite the minimal physical effort.

The sight of his ruddy, engorged cock - still slick with lube - against Merlin's tiny, pink one almost makes Arthur's heart stop. He feels huge; many times the size of Merlin's little boy prick. His balls tighten then, and he spurts all over Merlin, white ribbons flowing over Merlin's sex and stomach, droplets coming to rest over his jutting clavicles. Arthur almost dies then and there, completely drained and euphoric.

He looks from Merlin's pearl necklace down to his little thing again, now bedecked with Arthur's cooling come. Without really knowing why, he runs his fingers through the white fluid, catching some of it on the tip of his pinky. Carefully, he teases the shining pearl of it inside Merlin's foreskin.

After admiring the beauty of it a last time, he reaches for a discarded t-shirt and uses it to clean them both up.

Merlin smiles in his sleep as Arthur takes him in his arms and dozes off again.

*

A few days later, Arthur wipes his mouth and rests his head on Merlin's flat abdomen. It leaves him with a good view of wee Merlin, nestling in the dark curls of Merlin's groin. It's tiny. Shorter than Arthur's pinkie and looking even smaller now, when it's wilting; red and raw from Arthur's overly enthusiastic ministrations. Merlin winces when Arthur touches it.

"Leave my cock alone, you insatiable pervert! You're going to make it fall off." He swats at Arthur's hand. "It _hurts_ ," he adds, his voice deceptively frail.

"You weren't complaining five minutes ago." Arthur's hand settles on the hair above it instead, petting fondly.

"Temporary insanity."

Arthur swallows. "I like it like this." He touches the root of Merlin's penis.

"You like my cock when it's sore and burning?"

"No. When it's-- _small_."

Merlin grunts. It' not exactly an issue between them. Arthur's never teased him for it, and Merlin has never really suggested he finds his size a problem, apart for the first time they saw each other naked.

" _I guess it's the smallest you've ever seen_ ," he'd said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

They'd not talked much after that, their mouths too busy with other things, and they 'd never really discussed the subject afterwards. It was just the way things were. Arthur had said he loved Merlin's cock often enough, but he'd never indicated that it's size was a factor in this.

"I-- when I fucked you the other day, when you were asleep--" He blushes. Merlin hadn't been angry with him, and they _had_ done it again when Merlin woke, but still. "You stayed soft. And I-- I just. Well." _It was the best sex ever_ and _you have no idea what you do to me_ remains unsaid.

He goes quiet, regrets his words almost immediately.

Merlin pushes him away and Arthur feels like an idiot, until he realises it' more about Merlin wanting to look him in the eyes than shoving him out of their bed and leaving him to sleep on the couch. So he kneels, facing Merlin, who has propped himself up on the pillows.

"You get off on me being tiny." Merlin looks surprisingly unsurprised.

"You knew?" Which is odd, considering Arthur himself didn't really know until recently. He knew he _liked_ it, of course. But not that there was this particular aspect of it he liked. 

"You've always had a thing for my cock, Pendragon," Merlin says, giving Arthur that fond look he gives him when he thinks Arthur's a bit thick but doesn't want to say so. "And it's-- Well it's really small, isn't it? So I deduced the rest." He gazes at Arthur with those large, blue eyes of his. So boyish and yet so dignified.

"I love you. You know I do. All of you. But this--" Arthur turns to Merlin's crotch and touches the small thing there with a gentle finger. "It's _perfect_ , Merlin. So fucking precious. I want to have my mouth or my hands on it all the time."

"Yeah?" There is the faintest hint of hesitation in Merlin's voice.

"I want to-- There are so many things I want."

Merlin spreads his legs, eyes coyly seductive. "Tell me."

Arthur takes the offered place, settles between Merlin's thighs.

"I want to fuck you, like this, watching you. I want to come all over you, see how big I am compared to you. I want to lick and suck at your foreskin, put my tongue inside it. I want to-- want to wank with you-- Pull you inside my foreskin and make us both come. Inside me." He blushes at his own rambling confession, still wondering if Merlin will be offended at how fucked up he is.

"O- _kay_ ," Merlin says, but he doesn't sound offended. He smiles, as if he's amused and pleasantly intrigued. "Come."

Arthur comes closer, leans over him, his hands grasping the headboard above Merlin's mop of dark hair. Merlin takes Arthur's cock and holds it against his own. They never do this, as if sliding their cocks together is acknowledging the difference in size between them.

Arthur looks three times the size of Merlin, easily. Merlin's delicate thing has shrunk into a teeny-tiny bulb enveloped in velvety skin, while Arthur is straining, fully erect. Merlin rubs his cock against Arthur's. The wrinkled little rosebud of Merlin's foreskin is still moist. It feels as if it's kissing Arthur's shaft when Merlin pulls it along him.

Arthur can do nothing but groan, deep and guttural. It makes Merlin bite his lower lip. "You really like this."

He spreads his legs wider, toys with his small, limp prick with one hand while lazily stroking Arthur's engorged one with his other hand. "Want to come on me? Want to paint me with your seed?" He's teasing, but there is something else in his voice, a lingering arousal. He sees the pleading note in Arthur's eyes before Arthur himself knows what he wants.

"C'mere, big boy. Make make me yours," he holds his legs apart, offers his arse for Arthur to take.

He's ready for Arthur so quickly, already relaxed and fucked loose. Arthur enjoys the way in which Merlin's shining rim clutches around his fingers, but he can't watch it the way he usually does. His eyes are clinging to Merlin's tiny thing, fortunately still soft: Arthur giving him three orgasms in the last hours ensures that.

The tip of it - the furl of foreskin - is red now, like kiss-swollen lips.

Arthur rolls it between his fingers even as he seats himself fully. Merlin winces as Arthur pushes his finger into the soft skin of Merlin's prick, playing with it, feeling the surprising smallness of the glans inside. It's nice, like he's fucking Merlin's foreskin while simultaneously plundering his arse. Merlin watches Arthur's finger closely, a wonder mirroring Arthur's own spreading over his features. 

Arthur pulls out of Merlin just before he comes. He strokes himself two times, hand and cock all slick with lube, before he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp and spurts on Merlin's prick. The come is creamy; thick white ribbons of it. As the last of it pulses out, he drags his cockhead along Merlin's balls, wiping off the remaining drops.

They lie next to each other, gasping, for far too long, until Merlin pulls Arthur into a sticky embrace.

"We're going to do the other things, too." There is a delightful enthusiasm in his eyes.

Arthur kisses him, laughs even as his heart starts to race again.

"Now who's being insatiable?"


End file.
